Giga Bulbear
The Giga Bulbear is essentially a Spotty Bulbear, only it is the size of the Emperor Bulblax in Pikmin 1. There is only one and it lives in the dungeon called the Predator’s Realm, one of the four dungeons in the rather straightforwards area known as the Forest Depths. It is encountered on the final floor and is perhaps the most nerve-wracking enemy since the Waterwraith. Green Bulbears, in the natural world, may also follow a Giga Bulbear much like how Dwarf Bulbears follow Spotty Bulbears. Design It is a giant Bulbear, as noted above, but it is mostly blue with the exception of red eyes and purple lips. Strategy The final floor where it is found is obscenely large, which gives you plenty of places to run and hide. Be creative and look for potential safe areas where the Bulbear won't be able to reach you. You won't see it at first because it is actually moving towards you from far off in the distance. By the time it arrives, be absolutely prepared. Make sure you have plenty of sprays because you'll really need them! This monster is so huge that it can devour all your Pikmin in one bite without a second thought. Once it reaches your general area, try to find a way to sneak by it and get behind it. Then, when it stops to look from side to side, throw your Pikmin onto the back of its legs with Ultra-Spicy Spray. Purple Pikmin will be essential here. Before it can shake them off, call your Pikmin back and then run as fast as you can to a safe place and hide from the Bulbear's tremedously huge mouth. While it tries to find a way past the barrier, sneak around and attack the back of the legs again, then call back right when it is about to shake them off. Repeat this very dangerous cycle until the giant Bulbear is crippled and it will fall over helplessly so your Pikmin can swarm it and finish it off without a fight. Notes Olimar's Notes This gigantic bulbear is another subspecies in the grub-dog family. Strange genetic mutations in the evolution of this particular species led to the formation of the giga bulbear. It has different coloration; it has a blue tint to its facial skin, its spots are blue, it has red eyes, and purple lips. It is theorized that since this is a bulbear, one could probably suggest that the organs of this creature are the same, despite the size. What it feeds on may be small animals such as Pikmin, however this is unknown if it is true or not. Portal-Kombat Appearance in One Pikmin A male Giga Bulbear appears as a boss in One Pikmin. He is captured and thrown in prison by President Koin before the events of Act 8. During the Act, the Red Pikmin and Pink Pikmin are sent to the prison to kill him. But at the last moment, he escapes his prison and begins roaming District P13 freely, beginning the Minigame Giga Bulbear Chase. At the end, he is fought and killed. Attacks *Bite's the party. Does 16 damage to all. *Erupts a deep, evil cackle. Makes party confused. *Smashes the party with his butt. Does 32 damage to all. Trivia *The number 255 in the stats is a reference to the SNES's limitations. Category: One Pikmin Bosses